El amante de joetrans
by alquimia225
Summary: ed esta mas grande y al tiene su cuerpo aparece una legendaria joetrans hemana de huch....que sabes sobre los joe trans al?podria cicatriz perder el juego que el mismo empezo? r,r
1. La nueva apariencia de al

Capitulo I:

La nueva apariencia de Alphonse (Introducción)

El chico rubio mantenía la vista fija en la carretera, y como pudo observar su acompañante Asheera no le tenía en plan de conversación.

-Asheera, ¿se puede saber que te pasa?-Pregunto el chico rubio.

Asheera lo miro. Atenta a cada cambio de su rostro, por que en ese momento no tenia nada que comentarle.

-Es solo que no tengo ganas de hablar Ed. –respondió la de ojos marrones.

Edwart Elrick había crecido en el momento en que se fue de su casa con su hermano Al. Ya había logrado recuperar lo que había perdido mientras trataba de recuperar a su madre. El gran homúnculo, le había devuelto a su hermano y su brazo y piernas, se sintió muy agradecido, pero a la vez era ese su premio por ganarle al gran homúnculo, Estaba manejando su carro, hacia donde estaba su hermano, con winllie y su despreciable padre y progenitor.

-Que te pasa ashera, la mayor parte del tiempo eres muy conversadora-dijo edwart.

-que observador-dijo con sarcasmo asheera -.-

-que?! ¿Estas en uno de esos días?! -Dijo edwart riéndose de ella… y ganándose la mirada fatal que ella le mandaba...Pero muy tarde se dio cuenta de que la mano de asheera iba hacia su cara.-oye!!!!-exclamo-Manejo.

Asheera se rió con ganas de el.

-ed, conduces y si lo que quiero es darte, te daré, nos arrollara un camión pero te daré!-respondió asheera

-perfecto, -susurro ed.-lo que me faltaba, una loca psicópata y suicida en mi auto.-no se molesto en que ella no lo escuchara pero muy tarde se habia dado cuenta de que asheera lo tenia agarrado por el cuello.

-ED! Si no quieres acabar tu vida! Te ordeno que dejes de decir lo que no es..o si no….te acabara arrollando un camión.-termino asheera con la mirada en los ojos dorados de ed.

- me acabas de decir que dejaras que me mate un camión!-dijo ed

-no yo solo dije que te facilitaría el día...en que te matara un camión!-continuo asheera.

El paisaje se volvió mas agreste..

-No vivirías sin mi-dijo Edwart mirándola

-tienes razón…-asheera vio como ed abría los ojos y se dispuso a hacerle las cosas un poco mas difíciles.- no viviría, amaría la vida!!!!! Seria Estupendo!! Los milagros existen ed, en algún momento….pasara uno.

Ed se rió con ganas de lo que estaba diciendo asheera, al menos la había hecho hablar y eso era algo en aquel momento, que los dos verían a sus hermanos.

Asheera era la hermana de Huch (N/A:El que la mayoría de veces no soportaba a ed) era de cabello negro como la noche y de ojos marrones claros que casi eran azules, su viveza para las cosa hicieron que ella se convirtiera en la primera alquimista estatal con permiso de hacer trasmutaciones humanas. La llamaban "La alquimista jotrans" Jotrans era una liga de los mejores alquimistas de la época del siglo doce y su hermano mayor siempre la había llamado de esa forma. Aun con esto la vida de asheera era aburrida, no se aburría tanto con ed pero aun así ed no duraría todo el tiempo, pero…mientras tanto no se quejaba, no sabia lo que le diría a su hermano cuando esta se diera cuenta de que había viajado con Edwart ellrick 3 días en coche. Mínimo la mataría... Y eso no le quería ni ver la cara cuando le dijera que tuvieron que dormir en el mismo cuarto del hotel…

El paisaje se volvía mas agreste, cada vez estaban mas cerca de casa (según ed, que no quería llegar, por que vería a su padre), hasta que llegaron a la gran casona azul como era llamada la casa de winllie, luego de haber recibido la herencia de sus padres, compro una gran casona que era azul (N/A: Obvio!) y se llevo a alphonse cuando aparecio el padre de ed.

Llegaron justo cuando Huch salía con alphonse por la parte de atrás. Asheera perdio el sentido de lo que veía, no podia matar a Huch, o peor aun huch podia matarla a ella, o podia matar a ed-con este pensamiento Asheera sonrió, no estaría mal salir de ed.

Bajaron tranquilos por el camino que llevaba a la gran casa azul.

Huch vio venir a su pequeña hermana acompañada, por-no podia identificarlo bien- era ese edwart ellrick¨, no podia ser era demasiado alto, para ser edwart ellirik. Pero si ese era edwart ellkrick!!! Con su hermana!!!

-Enano!!!!!!!-dijo huch atrás de Edwart

Edwart fruncio el ceño pero no quiso saber lo que le esperaba y salio corriendo por no decir que por ser un poco mas pequeño es mas veloz.

-ven aquí pequeño Enano!-dijo huch atrás de el. Mientras Asheera se reina incontrolablemente.

Hola!!!!!

Bueno estoy aquí con mi primer fic en público online, espero que les guste mucho, como me gusta a mi hacerlo.

Que hará ed ahora

Asheera lo ayudara

Cualquier cosa que deseen preguntar, mandar notas extrañas, y boches, cualquier cosa R: R

Los dejo tranquilos hasta que actualize de nuevo.

Please r.r

Bye

Alqumia225


	2. Roy Mustang

Les pido exucusa por las faltas ortograficas a medidas las ire arreglando.-

BlackIce Alchemist.56: Gracias por los consejos!!!- Espero que lo sigas leyendo y quiero que sepas que este capitulo te llo dedico a ti.besos

flame wings alchemist: Gracias. Espero que tb sigas el tuyo.esta muy bien pero la dejaste ciega!!! la pobre. aunque ya presente mis quejas en cuanto a eso.

Vamos al Chap.-

Capitulo II:

Roy Munstang

El chico de ojos azules, con profunda mirada caminaba por la ladera que llevaba a su nuevo hogar en Nueva York ¿Que hacia un alquimista como el alli?,

eso era como decir que a el alquimista de fuego lo dejaran sin alquimia. Era casi imposible. Los ojos oscuros de Roy miraron el Chasco que era nueva york, respiro hondo, sabia lo que le faltaba, y no podia hacer nada para arreglarlo, ella se habia ido, asi, sin mas.

Se dirigio hasta su amado Mustang del año que no habia visto en mucho tiempo, y se dirigio hacia donde estaba joe baltrans.

Ed estaba mirando lo que Asheera habia hecho. No podia hacer eso. Es imposible.!!! Ed se hallaba alarmado, viendo como lo prometido de hacia 2 dias se cumplia.

miraba muy lentamente, como en camara lenta al camion que le habia dicho Asheera. Luego vio como Asheera se acercaba a el.

-Lo prometido es deuda-dijo Asheera con una sonrisa.

Vio como finalmente el camion estaba tan cerca de el que, penso en hacer alquimia cuando sintio un almohadaso , desperto sudando y viendo como una Risueña Asheera se reia de el. Se aseguro de que estaban solos, para asi poder matarla tranquila!!. Era desquisiante!.

Edwar se paro de la cama cada vez le agradaba mas que su pierna y su brazo estuvieran en su puesto.

Roy se aparco. y vio que todo seguia como estaba en boston, increible 4 horas de viaje para ver qu todo seguia siendo como el fin de semana pasado. se acerco a la puerta para ver si veia a joe. toco la puerta.

Se escucharon unos pasos, y pronto se fue viendo al forma de joe.

Joe abrio la puerta. sonrio. Se le notaba como le habia quitado los ultimos 20 años de encima,con solo una sonrisa.

-Hola roy!-dijo joe confiado,dandole una palmad.

Roy sonrio- Hola padre. -Roy abrazo a su padre(k por cieto no se si se llama asi.)tenia muchas ganas de verlo desde mucho antes. le hacia una falta increible.

-¿Como escapaste esta vez?-Pregunto joe sonriendo

Desde hace mucho tiempo Roy Mustang tomabaun entranmiento para ser el General de todo un battallon de alquimistas. El amiga de su padre Trans los ayudaba poniendoles las cosas dificiles. Trans Backerry era el mejor Alquimista retirado seguido muy de cerca por el padre de Roy..

Entraron juntos a la casa en la que estaban su madre y padre establecidos,Beso a su mmmadre charlo con su padre hasta que no pudo mantener una conversacion civilizada.

-Escucha Roy -dijo joe que tenia los mismos ojos azules negruzcos.

-Padre no comencemos de nuevo-dijo Roy mirando a su padre.

-Que pasara con Asheera Ahora?-se pregunto la madre de roy valeria.

-nada. no lo se-Roy se quedo, pensativo ¿Que podia hacer el? ya la habia mandado con el enano donde nada le puedad pasar en medio de la guerra.

Silencio

-no debiste hacerlo hijo-solto joe.

-Que?!-roy no sabia que hacer el no queria que ella se viera envulta en todo aquello. Seria malo. Sobre todo por que ella era la joetrans que ellos buscaban.

En algun lugar de Boston

-Los ha visto.-dijo un hombre de pelo canos.

-y que hacemos ahora? sabemos que la chica no anda con el -dijo otro mas joven

-tengo una idea de donde puede estar. -Dijo otro esta vez su cara palida y una gran Cicatriz.

Fin del chap

hola! ya saben mas reclamos por favor dejar r.r

¿quienes son esos?

¿que es un joetrans?

¿por que roy no queire saber de Asheera?

¿tendra segundas intenciones?

hasta ahora eso es todo y si r.r mejorare mi fic. perdonen las faltas es que no me se bien los nombres.

bye

besos

alquimia225


	3. La marca

Hola!! Es ya la hora de podre decir que he redirreccionado,el fic. Por ahora se va a ver un poco...peligroso.

**Antyto-sama**: Eres muy alentadora...gracias y porsupuesto que lo leeré. gracias.

**Flame wings alchemist: **Una joe trans es una poderosa combinacion entre la alquimista que es ella y la poderosa marca que lleva desde que tiene memoria.

Bien, por ahora es todo lo que dire...ahora el capitulo.

**Capitulo III: La marca **

EL callejon oscuro en el que se encontraba ciatriz hacia que se sintiera pequeño, el estar alli, con alguien a quien preferia dejar atras hacia mucho tiempo.Estaba con Joe, el padre de Roy.

-Que haces ahora cicatriz?, sabes que ella te mataria antes de dañarla o a él-dijo joe con dureza, y decepion.

-que no..!-contesto cicatriz.-dime donde fue Mustang?

Joe se acerco a él, todavia por la cara de cicatriz inimidaba-No le haras daño a Asheera.-sentencio.-ahora me voy no hago nada aqui.

Roy manejaba su mustang cuando vio la chica de Cabello rubio a la cadera y ojos marrones en la acera delante de la casa. podria ser esa Asheera?. Miro su piel bronceada, su exprecion, parecia procupada.Se paro justo delante de ella se bajo del carro y fue a...verla

-hola-dijo roy mmirandola y viendo como asheera se quedaba de piedra mirandolo con sorpresa, estatica y fria-que no me das la bienbenida?

-ROY!!!!!!!-Grito Asheera abrazo a roy y dejo que este se riera y la abrazara.-un momento-dijo-que haces aqui?

Roy se puso serio y miro a su alrededor...el frescor de la tarde se fue con esa pregunta.

-Asheera,te andan buscando-dijo roy.

Asheera se tenso. y se abrazo mas a roy.

-Vine a por ti.-dijo roy-cicatriz esta al tanto de tus movimientos.Nos vamos.

-Roy, ya estoy cansada de huir que tiene de malo poder enfrentarlo?-conmenzo Asheera. -Es fuerte lo se pero soy la jotrans. no puede hacer nada.

-Asheera, no dejare que pase nada... no luego de lo que paso hace 5 años, es injusto para ti y me sentire culpable de nuevo.

-Es por lo de ed?-pregunto Asheera-No debes de sentirte culpable roy.

-Pero me sentire culpable!!!-grito roy- no crees que injusto para los dos?, que prefieres huie conmigo o quedarte a esperar a cicatriz.

Asheera se envalentono...-Prefiero eperar a cicatriz.

Roy hizo un movimiento tan grande que de (chepita) paso no se le doblo el cuello.

-Asheera por dios que iablo dices?-pregunto roy. Abrazo a asheera y le beso la mejilla-es tu eleccion, pero me pienso quedar hasta que esto acabe.

-Roy no puedes hacerlo.. y sabes por que..-contesto asheera-es por tu marca..

-Mi marca no importagtrito roy y besandola dejo de pensar en algo mas que lo que le esperaba si ella muriera en vez de el como estaba previsto.

Miles de emociones caminaron por el cuello y cerebro de Asheera. Sobretodo que roy mustang luego de haber terminado con ella, seguia alli, defendiendola, protegiendola...terminaron el beso los dos nesecitaban tomar aire.

-dejame verla-dijo Asheera.

Roy sabia que se referia a la marca y (muy obediente el niño) callado se saco el polo.

El atardecer se iba para darle paso al anochecer, asheera vio con pesar que la marca no se veia mucho...eran tres lunas en cuarto menguante...dos en fomas contraias y la ulima uniandolas. Estaba de color rojo sangre, parecia haber sangrado mucho ultimamente.

-Por que sangra?-Pregunta asheera y le paso la mano a la marca, pero al momentro la retiro al ver la cara de dolor de roy.

-Es por la joe trans no podria ponerle la mano. Y tu eres la joetrans\...asi que es por ti.-contesto Roy.

-Que?-pregunto asheera.

Cicatriz conducia un auto negro..."Estamos cerca...muy cerca de ti Jotrans" penso mirando a roy besar a asheera.

Ahi se acaba el chap. espero que no tomen en cuenta la falta ortografica y que me diculpen por estas.

alguno a pensado por que roy morirra? o por que asheera no puede ponerle la mano a la marca? o por que cicatriz esta justo pisandole los talones.

besossss

hasta la proxima, favor dejar r.r, si? el boton no se daña.

hasta luego. Alquimia225


	4. Conversaciones 1

Hola. Siento la tardanza y demás. Gracias por los reviews y por todo. Acuérdense de apretar el botoncito que dice GO. ----Sin mas he aquí el capitulo. OJO: Aquí se demuestra un poco del nombre del fanfic, El amante de Joetrans.

Capitulo IV: Conversaciones

El cielo azul de la mañana decía que seria un día bueno y productivo para Alphonse. Edward estaba en la salita con asheera y con (Por mas extraño que parezca) Roy mustang,

Meneó la cabeza con disgusto. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Otro problema de ¨No se puede arregle si ed no esta¨? ¿Qué problema recogía la urgencia de cómo había llegado mustang? Estas preguntas lo mantenían en ascuas hasta que su hermano se lo contara. Llevaban en la salita cosa de dos horas e increíblemente, no se escuchaban los gritos de ed. Extrañado Al se dirigió al coche de su hermano. A saludar a Winlly que ya llegaba (En el coche del susodicho).

La pequeña rubia de ojos azules lo miraba sonrientes. Caminó al encuentro con al.

-Alphonse-dijo la chica- Pensé que llegaría primero que tu.

-no. Lo siento. – Sonrió – estoy aquí hace mucho tiempo.

-espero que ed este aquí –comenzó- por que si no es así lo mato.

-claro que lo esta, pero he de decir que lleva dos horas encerrado con Asheera y ese mustang. – dijo al.

Winlly recordaba vagamente al militar mustang. El cabello negro, ojos oscuros (Creo) y además del bello carácter que se gastaba. Era arrogante y altanero. Movió su cabeza para poder mitigar el dolor de su cuello.

Los tiempos había pasado, y demás pero aun tenía cicatrices de ciertas cosas. Como Ed. Quien sabe lo quería ahora ed. No lo sabía pero pensaba ayudarlo y así poder demostrarle por fin y de una vez por todas, no lo hizo mal.

-Estas aquí-comenzó al- por que ed te ha llamado ¿Verdad?

-si y no- dijo winlly – estoy aquí por que mustang me ha llamado y no por que ed me ha llamado, lo mas probable es que no supiera que iba a venir a menos que roy mustang se lo dijera.

Hacia un tiempo al no tenia miedo a perdonar a ser sensible, pero esa sensibilidad un día se fue y dejo a no mas que una persona normal. Winlly se quedo donde una vez estaba tan cómoda como, lo era allí.

Caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa. La casa era blanca y azul. Era un día caluroso y decidieron ir a la cocina y refrescarse. Cuando vieron a ed acercarse rápidamente. Y poco tiempo después cerró la puerta con un trancazo. Roy salió muy malhumorado al momento siguiente y del brazo estaba Asheera, que lo miraba azorada. Roy caminó del brazo de asheera esta sin hablar los miró extrañada y se abrió paso con roy.

Ed seguía negando aquello que ellos le decían, no podía ser posible. Más sin embargo ellos lo demostraban. ¿Qué ganaría asheera yéndose? ¿Cambiando de rumbo lograría ella escapar de las, manos de cicatriz?

-roy. No puede hacerse de esa manera. Lo entiendes. ¿Verdad?-dijo asheera.

-lo entiendo, pero aquí se hace como yo lo diga. ¿Esta claro?-dijo roy – ahora ve dentro que tengo que hablar con win.

Asheera abrió los ojos como plastos sorprendida de que el, la hubiera dejado sola con ed y demás para hablar con win! Como el le decía. Entonces vio como roy la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a una orilla de la casa donde estaban todos fuera de la vista de ellos. Pronto pensó que las cosas no podían ir peor cuando se dijo que roy tenía un muy lindo cuerpo. Los ojos profundos y la boca lo sufientemente generosa…para ella. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que ya era hora de poner freno a las fantasías descriptivas que tenia con Roy, además al parecer tenia una notable afición por Win…

696969696969696969693939393892596598985988

-ya estamos aquí.- Dijo cicatriz, estaban en una casa desolada a al menos 30 a 50 metros de la cada de ed elrick. Podían ver desde allí como Mustang hablaba con la rubia. Y a la vez como le pasaba algo en la mano. –Atacaremos a media noche, cuando la mayoría duerma.

987651364654684684646876434676876435648798784543134

-¿Ves esa casa que esta a algunos 50 metros de aquí? –pregunto roy.

Win miro disimuladamente con unos movimientos de ojos rápidos. –Si –contesto - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Pues ahí están cicatriz y compañía. –Dijo roy- atacaran a media noche.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto winry

Roy bufo – Yo estuve en esa casa un momento antes de ellos entrar ahí. Antes de que asheera se diera cuenta de que estaba aquí. Llevaba días queriendo salir de ahí. Aunque claro ellos no sabían que yo estaba ahí. Por eso te mande a llamar.

Silencio.

-necesito un favor. –Silencio- esto. Necesito que lleves un paquete a mi padre. Por eso te necesito a ti.

-Era para eso que me hiciste llegar desde tan lejos. Solo para llevarle un paquete a tu padre. – dijo algo decepcionada Winry.

-win, por favor. Por favor –comenzó roy y luego abrió una pequeña cajita de acero. Le mostró el logro que obtuvo luego de pasar muchas cosas en new york. Los aros de platinio, brillaban por la luz del sol. Era la misma figura del tatuaje de roy.

Winry lo miro intensamente. Cargada de preocupación – Roy ¿Este es tu tatuaje? ¿Cómo has llegado a obtenerlo tan rápido? –se paso la mano por la cabeza al llegarle un pensamiento drástico. Se paro y comenzó a caminar muy rápidamente de un lado a otro – ohhhh- comenzó winry –ohhh, roy ¿a quien mataste? ¿Te van a apresar? ¿Te buscan? Ohhhhh

-win, cálmate. No mate a nadie, es solo persuasión, y nada más- el fresco de día le recordó el porque estaba allí – lo harás win. Ya lo se. Sabes lo que esto puede significar.

Roy le contó todo lo que pudo acerca de asheera y de los joe trans.

-entonces… ¿Cómo es que asheera no se defiende ella es joe trans no?- pregunto winry.

-ese es el problema, para poder defenderse yo tengo que vivir y una de las mayores dificultades es que cuando estoy cerca de ella comienzo a sangrar, por el tatuaje. Así llegara un momento en el que ya no tendré mas sangre y necesitare una clínica, hospital, etc., por eso obligue a ed. A hacer unas cuantas cosas-dijo roy

Winry sonrió - ¿Cómo que? – pregunto.

-primero debe de saber que asheera esta destinada a una sola persona y que lo que puede hacer para ayudar es cuidarte a ti. Se tendrá que ir contigo a Boston…

-¿Qué?!!!!!- Grito winry -no!! No!! No!

Roy se paro y muy dulcemente dijo: Vamos win, me quieres ayudar… Es la única manera de que tu vida no corra peligro con esto en tus manos –señalo a la cajita que win tenia en su poder-.

-bien. Ahora tenemos que hablar con ed.

-ya se lo dije. –contesto roy. –no lo tomo muy bien.

**Flash back**4687354387365438734373643573687365735643543

-estamos aquí, para decirte ed. Que oficialmente necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo roy.

Estaban en la salita pequeña de la casa de ed.

-Para que? –pregunto ed.

-¿Qué sabes de los joetrans?- pregunto roy.

Ed abrió los ojos. – Lo que todo el mundo sabe sobre ellos. Son antiguos maestros de alquimia, quienes se podían fusionar con homúnculos y demás, también son los que tienen el mayor poder de perfeccionar la alquimia, se que el ultimo que queda es tu padre, y que ya no se dedica a eso de la alquimia. –termino.

-en el mundo hay dos joetrans, mi papa…y…asheera –Dijo roy, viendo como ed abría los ojos, sorprendido y alarmado – supongo que también sabes- continua hablando roy, ignorando el asombro de ed – que un joe trans, siempre tendrá una segundo, una mano derecha, pues bien yo soy esa mano derecha de mi padre y de Asheera.

Ed abrió más los ojos. Y la boca. 

-al ser el único segundo que queda, cicatriz quiere exterminarme, para así poder ser el único a quien no pueden derrotar y por sobretodo las cosas, poder tener esto – le enseño el tatoo y la cicatriz sangrante.

-por que? – pregunto ed

-veras, Asheera es la joetrans mas poderosa que hay desde los tiempos de la edad de bronce, cicatriz la quiere para destituir el gobierno democrático y poner el dictatorial regido por el. Además que tiene un amargo trago con la derrota que le causaste. –dijo roy.

-¿Qué tengo que ver con esto? –pegunto Ed.

Roy saco la piedra que era igual que la cicatriz que era igual a la que tenía en su espalda.- Ves esto. Esto es la piedra de El primer Joetrans que hubo en el mundo, contiene sus secretos, contiene sus problemas y soluciones, y a su segundo. Nadie sabe como lo hizo, no hay registros, solo se sabe que lo hizo. Esta piedra es la única que puede destruir el joetrans, la única que puede destruirnos a todos, a mi padre, a Asheera y a mí. –dijo roy.

-que piensas hacer con ella? – pregunto ed, que ya iba entendiendo.

-Mandarla al estudio, de mi padre, para que el la examine, y pueda ver la forma de cómo destruirla sin matarnos a nosotros.-dijo roy – llame a una amiga para que la llevara es en quien mas confió ahora y espero que tu la acompañes y la protejas –dijo roy seriamente y sin quitar los ojos de la expresión de ed.

-Quien es? –pregunto ed

-Winlly Rockbell –dijo roy y la cara de ed se volvió una mascara poco original algo triste y melancólica.

-no. –Dijo ed con la voz acerada como el hielo- no la pongas en peligro.

-lo siento ed. Pero el pasado solo es eso. Pasado. –Dijo roy – deja que ella decida si lo hará. Juntos Irán a casa de mi padre en Boston, SE Irán tranquilos pues ellos piensan que yo tengo la piedra, nos perseguirán y ustedes llegaran a Boston bien, un error maraca la diferencia.

-no. No lo haré si ella esta ahí. –dijo ed.

-tendrás que hacerlo! Por que sino la terminaran atrapándola a ella. –grito roy.

ED no espero más y salio de la sala dando un portazo y viendo a una rubia de ojos azules entrar a la cocina.

**Fin del flash back**. 6968692686843464645564654

-en fin lo convencí, apura fuerza de voluntad- dijo roy caminaban juntos hacia la casa denuedo. Ira contigo. Como cicatriz y los otros vendrán tras nosotros. –termino roy.

Eran cerca de medio día. Y ya casi todo estaba preparado para iniciar un viaje hasta Boston de los chicos.

564556654566565955655454655465454654

SE acabo un capitulo kilométrico, y lo hice en unas horas es increíble. Acuérdenle del GO. R:R please.

Besos .

PD: pienso que dije demasiado pero aun no saben lo mejor.

Alquimia225

-


End file.
